Danger's Of Dreams
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tamora leaves Felix for Brad. Felix leaves her for Mary but is it real or just a bad dream. find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

Dangers of Dreams

"I want a divorce Felix," Tamora said. The words cut into his code like a knife would a heart.

"What, Tammy why?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes. This had to be a joke she loved him right? Maybe this was a test to see if he loved her. It was their one year anniversary they were so happy what could have happened to make her say this?

"It is simple Brad Scott is back and I met him again. He came up to me at Tappers while you were in Sugar Rush with Wreck-It and the kid. Brad kissed me Felix and when he called me his dynamite gal it felt so right, we began to see each other in private for the last month and I realized I never stopped loving him. So, please Felix divorce me so I can have my second chance with Brad," Tamora said. Felix looked into her eyes and saw no sparks in her eyes. No hint that she was joking, just had the same serious face she wore when she was in her game battling Cy-Bugs.

"But Tammy, I thought I made you happy? I, why, how, could you do this to me?" Felix asked tears filling up his eyes. He never felt so much pain in his life good thing he was in his game or he would have died.

"Felix, don't make this any harder I want to be with Brad please do this so we both can move on," Tamora said folding her arms. His body began to shake but he held it in. _Don't be this way Felix, she wants Brad it is not her fault you are just a stupid shrimp with no muscles who can be killed by ducks. If Tammy isn't happy with you then Brad will make her happy. Do this for her for she deserves to be happy, _his mind told him.

"Okay Tamora, I will draw out the paper work and send you the papers tomorrow, you can get your stuff if you want," Felix said.

"Good man Felix, but I already got all my stuff just send me the papers," she said and without even a good bye handshake walked out the door without a second look back. Once she was gone Felix fell to the floor and cried tears as his heart was broken into pieces.

_A Month Later_

"You are one dynamite gal," Brad said wrapping his arms around Tamora. He leaned in and kissed her neck but she wasn't enjoying it.

"I know Brad you always say that," she replied glumly.

"What is wrong babe, want to go shoot things, or maybe go to our room for some quality time?" he asked rubbing her hips.

"Um no I am going for a walk," Tamora said getting out of his grip.

"Wait" he said making her stop.

"What?" she asked.

"You are one dynamite gal," he said smiling.

"Thanks," she said and walked out of her game. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. Brad was who she was supposed to be with. Yet, all he did was kiss her and want to have physical pleasure with her. If she got annoyed he would ask if she wanted to shoot things or kept calling her dynamite gal. When she was with Felix, he would ask what was bothering her. Then would take off his gloves and rub her back as he hummed a little tune in his head. It was endearing and after that Felix would run her a hot bath for her aching muscles and cook dinner for her. Now they did have physical pleasure too but Felix never asked for it he would always let her decide if she would want to do that or not. A few nights when she woke from a scary dream he would hold her the best he could and stroke her hair as he told her that everything was okay that she was safe. The only thing Brad did was repeat dynamite gal like a robot.

Tamora's heart ached for it had been a month since Felix and she got a divorce and she never saw him again. She would often go to Tappers with Brad and would see Wreck-it and the kid. Now she would have said hi but when she did they would say they had to go or have a two second conversation with her and leave. She wasn't fooled though she knew they were angry with her about dumping Felix the way she did. Ironically enough her walk led her to his game. The sign was shown above her and she was debating to go in or not. Well since she hadn't seen Felix in a month she would only go in to see how he was doing and go back to Brad.

Once she walked in the game looked like it always did yet, there was sadness in it. She saw Felix talking to Mary and hid behind a tree. "Felix, you should forget her if that girl was too dumb to see what a good thing she had then she is unworthy of your tears," Mary said.

"Oh Mary it is not Tamora's fault she loves Brad. He is tall, handsome, has muscles, and can protect her way better than I could. Any woman would choose him over me," Felix said sadly.

"I wouldn't," Mary said holding his hand. He looked at her with shock as he saw her hand in his. Tamora was watching too and did not like what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed and her code was raging but she remained hidden.

"You wouldn't choose Brad over me?" Felix asked.

"No I wouldn't for you Felix are kind, sweet, and the bravest man I known. I don't care if you are short or how many muscles you have it doesn't matter to me. You are always there whenever we need you and never complain or ask for anything in return. I know I may not have showed it but when I got to kiss you at the end of our game. That wasn't because it was in my programming, Felix I would kiss you even if I wasn't programmed too, and I liked to kiss you and secretly was in love with you. But I was so shy and didn't know how to tell you so, I kept it a secret. Then you met Tamora and I thought she would love you more than I could but when she left you I wanted to beat her up for choosing a fake person over a great guy like you. Please Felix don't waste your time on her for she doesn't deserve it and allow me to love you the way you should be loved," Mary said firmly.

"Mary, I" Felix said not believing what he was hearing. Before he could say anything Mary kissed him and his eyes widened but soon he held her tight and kissed her back.

"Get your disgusting lips off my man!" Tamora shouted jumping out at them. Felix and Mary quickly let go of each other as Felix stared at Tamora in shock.

"Tammy, I mean Ms. Calhoun what are you doing here?" Felix asked in shock.

"I came here to see you and I find you locking lips with her," Tamora hissed glaring at Mary.

"Why would you come see me, I thought you were happy with Brad?" Felix said crossing his arms.

"I made a mistake Felix, I thought I did love Brad but he wasn't you. He doesn't know me like you and I realized this please I am so sorry give me one more chance to prove to you that I do love you," she said calmly.

"Oh I get it you dump me for Brad but then you realized your dream guy wasn't the man you thought so, you come back to me. The guy who loved you from day one after you just saw me kissing Mary. No Tamora, I don't know what game you are playing but I am not playing it anymore. You broke my heart crushed it to pieces without as so much as a second thought. Cheated on me while we were still married then on our one year anniversary after I planned such a romantic day for you tell me you love another man," Felix said his face hardening with anger.

"Felix, I" Tamora said.

"No Tamora, you are done talking after everything you did to me why should I believe anything you say? I am not a toy you can play with then throw away when you get bored, you wanted Brad so much now you can have him, because I don't think I love you anymore," Felix said firmly.

"You don't mean that," Tamora said fighting tears.

"Don't tell me what I mean Tamora, I think I found a girl who will love me for who I am and treat me better than you could," Felix said smiling at Mary.

"That would be me, sorry Blondie but you messed up and I will show Felix what true love feels like and never hurt him like you did," Mary said wrapping her arm around Felix's.

"Go back to your game Tamora, there is nothing here for you anymore and I would appreciate it if you don't come back, I am going to move on and I don't need you around, I am sorry goodbye Mrs. Calhoun," Felix said and took Mary's hand and walked away back to the penthouse. Tears fell from Tamora's face as she fell to her knees and sobbed. She lost the man she truly loved and she had no one to blame but herself.

Tamora woke up with a jolt as her body was shaking and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide as she felt tears falling down her face. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she told herself. She dreamt that she was with Brad and when she realized she didn't love him, she learned that Felix left her for Mary. Speaking of Felix, Tamora turned to his side of the bed to hold him, for that always calmed her down having him in her arms. When she turned around she saw he wasn't there and she began to panic all over again. _No please it was just a dream, let it be a dream, _her mind begged. She was too worried to remember where she was so she got out of bed wearing only her nightshirt and some shorts and ran out of the bedroom she was in to find Felix. To her joy she saw him in the kitchen their kitchen eating pie but looked sad.

Felix sat on his stool feeling upset as he ate some cherry pie. When all of a sudden Felix was tackled to the ground and pinned to the floor. The pie was still on the counter yet his spoon clanked to the ground by his stool which was knocked over yet Felix was not harmed. He looked up into the petrified yet relieved eyes of his wife, Tamora. "Tammy, what is wrong?" he asked growing worried for he never seen her like this except for that one time he was walking with her in Game Central Station and those ducks from that Duck Game got loose and chased him. Tamora was scared for he was programed to be killed by ducks and she grabbed her gun and scared the ducks away from him. Then tackled him in a hug and asked if he was okay.

"You are not ever leaving me for Mary!" Tamora shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait, What?" Felix asked unsure as to what she was talking about. "Why would I leave you for Mary, is there something I don't know?" he asked.

"The only thing you need to know is that I love you and you are never ever leaving for Mary got it short stack," Tamora said firmly.

"Tammy, could you please get off of me and tell me what you are talking about," Felix said squirming trying to get free of his wife's vice like grip.

"Not till you tell me, that you are never leaving me for Mary," Tamora said firmly still holding him for she thought the second she let him go, he would disappear.

"Okay, I promise I will never ever leave you for Mary," Felix said unsure as to why he was saying it. Tamora smiled and scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tight as she kissed him deeply on the lips. Once she released his lips she still held onto him. "Okay now can you tell me what is going on?" Felix asked for he hated it when Tamora was upset. She frowned and her grip on him tightened.

"I had this dream where I was with Brad for some reason and I went to your game to see you and I found you with Mary. She said she loved you and told you to forget about me. Even kissed you and when I appeared you told me that you didn't love me anymore that I broke your heart and asked me not to come back to your game that you were moving on with Mary," Tamora said sadly.

"Oh Tammy, I would never do that. Mary is in love with Gene and this may sound weird but I too had a bad dream," Felix said.

"What did you dream about?" Tamora asked curiously.

"I dreamt that you left me on our one year anniversary, Brad came back and you were secretly seeing him for a month and then left me. You said that you wanted a divorce and already packed up your stuff and left me without even saying goodbye her shaking my hand. I cried on the floor once you left and when I woke up I was so shaken I left our room and ate some pie to clear my head. Then ten minutes later you come charging in and tackle me to the ground, now I know why," Felix said.

"So, I dreamt that you left me for Mary, and you dreamt that I left you for Brad," Tamora said.

"Well it makes sense that you would want to be with Brad, I mean he is taller, stronger, braver, mpf," Felix said but was cut off by Tamora placing a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that, I would never leave you for Brad Felix even if he did come back. Brad was just a fake memory; I don't even remember why I wanted to marry him. The only thing I remember about the first time we met was I was shooting a gun and he said I was a dynamite gal and boom we dated and I saw myself marrying him. I have no idea what he did to make me love him but with you I know why I love you what made me fall for you. It was when you stood up to me and said you were going with me to find Wreck-it for in your mind it wasn't my job to clean up Wreck-it's mess. It was when you allowed me to hit you when we were trapped in that chocolate milk. The only time anyone put themselves in harm's way for me is a few of my soldiers but they knew me, you barely knew me for a few hours. I fell for you for you were sweet and kind to me even after I ditched you, you were happy to see me come back. Never holding anything over my head but making me feel special and safe, I literally could go on forever but you know how I feel about mushy stuff," she said blushing. She looked down at him with a serious face and said, "I love you Felix and I am not going anywhere".

"Oh Tammy, I would never leave you either for I love everything about you. Your strong willed, your courage, the way your eyes light up when you smile, it is so cute darlin' and how brave you are. The way you walk with confidence makes my heart leap for joy. How happy you are when the customer wins the game, how you make my life interesting by teaching me how to shoot a gun so I can protect myself. When we go flying on your hover board and smile at me when I hold onto your leg. I love the way you stroke my hair and hold me close to you. Like you I could go on forever, so I want to assure you that I would never leave you for anyone," Felix said holding her hand.

"Good because if you did I would have to kill you," Tamora said slyly.

"Believe me darlin' I would kill myself, maybe that is why we had those dreams for we are afraid that we would lose each other," Felix said.

"Well I am not planning on ever losing you," Tamora said scooping him back up in her arms.

"And I am not planning on losing you sweetie," Felix said kissing her cheek.

"Let's get back to bed Fix-It it is late and we both need sleep," she said smiling down at him. He first hopped out of her arms and put the pie up and the fork in the sink and placed the stool back up. Then took her hand and walked back to their bedroom. She wrapped him in her arms and snuggled up close to him. "I love you Felix, good night pint size," she said ruffling his hair.

"Good night Tamora, I love you too my beautiful soldier wife," he said gently. Soon sleep took them and they fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they truly loved each other and that they would never leave each other.

The End

Author's Note: A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the idea that Felix shared Tamora's dream. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till Next Time.


End file.
